Une soirée Inoubliable
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Un petit OS Sterek tout fluffy . C'est court et mignon ! Une soirée va venir tout chambouler pendant leur vacances à la mer .


_Une soirée Inoubliable _

\- BEEEBBBEEE !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son petit ami tomber à l'étage après avoir crié . Il avait encore du tomber , pour changer . Deux minutes plus tard Stiles débarqua au salon avec seulement un boxer ce qui au moins eu le mérite de capter l'attention de son cher et tendre .

\- On va se baigner quand ? demanda l'hyperactif en se mettant à califourchon sur son loup .

Toute la meute était dans une immense villa au bord de la mer appartenant aux parents de Jackson . C'était les vacances de Février donc ils étaient tous content de pouvoir profiter du soleil à la place de la neige .

\- Bro' va t'enfiler un truc , moi je t'ai déjà vu à poil mais les autres non .

Derek grogna à la mention de Scott ayant vu SON Stiles nu .

Le Stiles en question se rendit enfin compte de sa tenue , de la position dans laquelle il était , sur qui et surtout des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce . Il se rendit donc en vitesse pour redescendre deux minutes après .

\- Stiles s'exaspéra sa meilleure amie mais l'amusement perçait dans la voix de Lydia .

\- Ha non c'est un maillot de bain ça ! Puis moi j'ai chaud donc je vais me baigner d'abord !

Et sans attendre personne Stiles partit à la plage , il fut précédé par la meute de quelques minutes .

\- Ba alors je vous manquais trop ? ricana-t-il en montant sur le dos Derek

\- Nan on veut juste éviter d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience , t'es tellement pas doué que tu pourrais te noyer se moqua Jackson

Ce à quoi Stiles répondit par un tirage de langue très mature .

Ils arrivèrent à la plage et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille , Stiles n'attendit pas et alla directement dans l'eau s'attirant des regards curieux . Il faut dire que Stiles n'est pas banal avec son maillot de bain batman . Il fut vite rejoins par Erica qui avait sorti son maillot de bain Catwoman pour être assortie avec son batman .

Lydia qui étaient encore sur le sable avec les autres se mit d'un coup à sourire en regardant Stiles .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott ne comprenant pas

\- Rien , c'est juste que Stiles à bien changé ...

\- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup bronzé en 2 jours fit Scott pensif

\- Ca lui va bien je trouve confirma Allison

\- Et on est pas les seuls à le penser vu les regards qu'il s'attire , regarde correctement et tu verras qu'il est en train de se faire bouffer du regard lâcha Lydia

Il faut dire que Lydia avait raison concernant son meilleur ami , il s'était musclé , avait bronzé et d'autres petits changements c'étaient opérés sur lui .

\- C'est vrai que maintenant c'est un beau gosse de compet , déjà avant il était pas mal mais là ...

Derek grogna car Lydia avait encore une fois raison , SON Stiles se faisait dévorer du regard . Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout . Il se leva et alla rejoindre son petit ami pour l'embrasser d'une telle manière que c'était limite -18 .

\- Wow moi aussi je t'aime mon loulou mais pourquoi comme ça d'un coup ? rigola Stiles

\- A moi marmonna Derek

\- Hein ?

\- .

\- Je sais bébé répondit l'hyperactif en embrassant chastement son petit ami

\- Mais eux le savent pas bouda Derek

\- Allez soi pas jaloux tu sais très bien que tu es le seul que j'aime mon sourwolf !

L'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur et tous s'amusèrent comme des fous . Le soir ils allaient allez à une fête et Stiles sautillait sur place dans la villa pendant qu'il lisait le programme de la soirée .

\- Wow trop bien ! Y aura des feux d'artifices ! Scotty il y a même buffet à volonté avant la soirée !

Les deux amis se regardèrent complice .

\- Vous avez pas des estomacs mais des trous noirs se moqua Erica

Derek lui regarda Lydia qui lui fit un sourire complice , cette soirée allait être pleine de surprises.

\- Bon on a deux heures pour se préparer , Allison , Erica et moi on s'occupe de vous habillez , c'est la Saint Valentin il faut que vous soyez tout beaux !

Boyd , Jackson , Stiles , Scott , Stiles et Isaac soupirèrent . Derek non car il avait déjà choisi sa tenue avec Lydia il y a plusieurs jours .

Une fois tout le monde prêt ils se rendirent à la fête , tous étaient tout beaux , costumes classe pour les garçons et jolies robes pour les filles .

La soirée fut magique , le feu d'artifice était prévu pour minuit .

A 23h55 Derek emmena son petit ami vers un banc et lui demanda d'attendre . Assis sur le banc la mer dans le dos et la fête devant lui Stiles attendait son petit ami .

Derek alla vers un des organisateurs avec qui il s'était arrangé pour récupérer un micro . Stiles fut rejoins par ses deux meilleurs amis , mais ils restèrent en retrait de chaque côté de l'hyperactif .

La musique fut soudain très basse , devenant un léger un fond . Derek s'avança et un projecteur l'éclaira , il s'avança vers Stiles un grand sourire sur le visage .

\- Stiles , mon amour , ma raison de vivre . Tu as débarqué dans ma vie toi ma tornade hyperactive et au début ça n'a pas été facile mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée . La première fois où tu m'as dit je t'aime j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui . Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Stiles ... C'est pourquoi je te demande , me ferais-tu l'immense honneur d'accepter de passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés ?

\- Oui !

Stiles se jeta littéralement au coup de son fiancé et l'embrassa comme jamais sous les applaudissement de la foule .

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi .

Stiles s'écarta enfin de son fiancé les larmes aux yeux mais Derek n'avait pas fini , il s'agenouilla et ouvrit un écrin avec un magnifique chevalière à l'intérieur . L'émotion l'empêchant de parler Stiles hocha la tête et pendant que Derek lui passait la bague au doigt Stiles ne put retenir les larmes de joie . Lydia arriva et donna une bague en tout point similaire à Stiles , celui ci comprit de suite et passa à son tour la bague au doigt de son amour .

Le feu d'artifice commença en même temps que le baiser entre Stiles et Derek . Le reste de la soirée fut inoubliable pour tous , une soirée gravée dans les mémoires à jamais .

Une semaine plus tard alors que la meute était réuni au manoir Lydia arriva toute contente avec une pochette marron qu'elle posa sur la table .

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Stiles assis sur Derek

\- Ouvre tu verras .

Stiles ouvrit la pochette et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux , il se jeta au coup de sa meilleure amie . Lydia leur avait fait développé les photos de la soirée , elles étaient magnifiques .

\- Merci , merci , merci , merci Lyd's t'es la meilleure !

Derek lui aussi remercia chaleureusement la banshee qui fut contente , ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte .

\- Je t'aime bébé dit Derek en embrassement son fiancé

\- Moi aussi je t'aime

* * *

The End ! ;)

Alors bien pas bien ? Une titite review ?


End file.
